bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Reseus Imperatore composto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51257 |no = 1673 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |description = Il Regno di Sama era un paese in cui vivevano una sfilza di tribù conservatrici, come il popolo dei Savat, restie alle riforme e alla modernizzazione. Se Reseus, principe erede al trono di Sama, fosse salito prima al comando del paese, forse sarebbe stato in grado di guidare la nazione verso la ricostruzione della sua flotta, prima dell'invasione dell'Esercito Divino. Nel caso in cui questa iniziativa fosse stata un successo, l'esercito del Regno di Sama sarebbe stato molto più forte rispetto allo stato attuale. Dopo aver ripristinato la sua flotta, il popolo di Sama sarebbe stato in grado di utilizzare la sua posizione sulla costa per coordinarsi e riunificarsi con le altre nazioni contro l'Esercito Divino. |summon = Sarò ben felice di sacrificare il mio corpo per il futuro dell'umanità! Non riporrò mai la mia spada! |fusion = Tutti coloro che hanno un cuore puro si riuniscano sotto la protezione della mia spada! Saremo la luce in queste tenebre! |evolution = La mia spada non combatte solo per Sama. Combatte per la salvezza di tutto il mondo! Sono felice di combattere per te, amico mio! |hp_base = 6326 |atk_base = 2772 |def_base = 2430 |rec_base = 2224 |hp_lord = 8225 |atk_lord = 3476 |def_lord = 3023 |rec_lord = 2776 |hp_anima = 9342 |rec_anima = 2478 |atk_breaker = 3774 |def_breaker = 2725 |def_guardian = 3321 |atk_guardian = 3176 |hp_oracle = 8075 |rec_oracle = 3223 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Regola virtuosa |lsdescription = +60% a tutti i parametri; aumenta la quantità dei colpi normali; annulla i danni elementali; aumento consistente della velocità di riempimento della barra OD |lseffect =* * |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% damage total) & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bb = Puntura sublime |bbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aumento numero colpi normali per 3 turni; aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni; nega i danni elementali per 1 turno |bbnote = +2 to each normal hit (20% extra damage, 120% damage total) & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Portatore meraviglioso |sbbdescription = Combo di 22 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aum. numero colpi normali x3 turni; nega tutte le anomalie di stato x3 turni e i danni elementali x1 turno; aggiunge prob. Scintilla critica x3 turni; aum. la vel. di riempimento alla fine del turno x3 turni |sbbnote = +2 to each normal hit (20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 30% crit chance of 60% extra spark damage & fills 400 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Esaltazione gloriosa |ubbdescription = Potente combo di 26 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aum. ATT x3 turni; aum. numero colpi normali x3 turni; ripristino completo PS x3 turni; aum. barra BB x3 turni; i danni subiti ripristinano i PS x3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, +3 hits (100% extra damage, 200% damage total), fills 50 BC & restores 100% damage when hit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Forza armoniosa |esdescription = Aumento di ATT, DIF e REC in proporzione al numero di PS rimasti; aumento numero colpi normali |esnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining & +1 to each normal hit |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 51256 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 50% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta il numero di colpi normali |omniskill2_1_note = +1 per ogni colpo normale (+20% extra danni, 120% danni totale) |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Nega riduzioni ATT, DIF e REC |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Annulla i danni da colpo critico |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = +20% extra danni, 140% danni totali |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aumenta l'effetto degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill5_4_note = +20% danni, 120% danni totali |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di notevole aumento ATT a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 180% ATT |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill5_6_note = 80% DIF in ATT |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = La Caduta del Regno di Sama |addcatname = Reseus Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *25 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 50% *20 Sp - Aumenta il numero di colpi normali *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *20 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *25 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 50% *20 Sp - Aumenta il numero di colpi normali *20 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiugne l'effetto degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici a BB/SBB per 3 turni *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}